Forever and Always
by bookreader1617
Summary: This is story based of the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I would say more but it would spoil the story. It is sad, so you might need tissues. Please read and review.


**Hey everyone! I fell in love this song Forever and Always by Parachute so I decided to make a fan fiction about it. I suggest you listen to the song while you read this. When I first heard the song I cried, so if your cry easily cause of songs or sad stories you will need some tissues. **

**Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Declaimer: I don't own the plot line (base off the song), the lyrics I used as dialogue, or Vampire Academy.**

I looked over and read the clock once again. _8:00 _He should have been here hours ago. I looked out the window one more time. No car pulling up in the parking lot. _Dimitri where are? _I thought as I check the phone to see if he called. Nope. No miss calls. Normally if he was working lat he would call and tell me. _Why didn't call? Is something wrong?_

I sighed and picked up my cell again. This time I tried calling him.

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring… Ring…_

No answer. I made some more calls, hoping to see if anyone has seen him but no one has seen him. I looked out the window wondering where on earth he could be when my cell started to ring. I hesitantly answer it, praying it was Dimitri or if someone has seen him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Guardian Rose Hathaway there?" A female voice responded. I sat back down in the chair trying to get my emotions under control.

"Yes, this is her."

"Guardian Hathaway, you need to come in quickly to the emergency room. Something has happen to Guardian Belikov." Tears filled my eyes as I told her I would be right over. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door and drove off to the courts hospital, which is on the other side of court. As I drive my mind wonders back to December when Dimitri proposed to me.

_*flashback*_

_It was Christmas time and it was Dimitri and I's first Christmas together as a couple. We had just finish decorating our apartment, and were cuddling up together on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket drinking hot chocolate watching the fire. _

_As I was dozing off Dimitri suddenly got up and got on his knees in front of me. My eyes widen and my mind began spinning. Dimitri took my hands in his and softly whispered, "I was going to wait to ask you later but I want you forever, forever and always. Though the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Will you be my wife forever and always?" _

_Tears filled my eyes and nodded my head like crazy. "Yes! Of course!" Dimitri smiled one of his breath taking smiles and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He open it and inside was a beautiful but simple ring. Taking my left he slid the ring on to my ring finger. That night we made love like it was our first time all over again._

_*end of flashback*_

I pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and told them who I was. The nurse lead me down what felt like a millions halls, a maze never ending. She told me what happen but I could barely hear her. I tried to keep a straight face, not letting my tears fall as I walked into his room.

I sat down next to his bed side and taking in my love's appearance, and the tears started to fall. I held on to his hand a little too tight like he is my life line. Dimitri's brown eyes flutter open and looked up at me.

"Roza?" Dimitri whisper.

I creased his cheek and whispered, "Dimitri I love you so much. Please don't give up on me. We will live a great life together forever and always. We would get a house on the hillside, where we would stay and escape the world. Where we would go old together and stay there forever, forever and always. Whether rich or for poor or for better. Though the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll still love each other forever and always."

I kissed him softly on the forehead. We sat there telling how much we love each other when I got an idea. I called the nurse and she got the chaplain for me. I told Dimitri about my plan and smiled up at me, his love shining though his eyes. There will never be a love like ours. We are truly soul mates.

The chaplain said a couple verses. A nurse and her husband let us borrow some rings. Everybody gather around as my tears fell down. The chaplain told me I could say my vows now.

I looked into my love, my soul mate's eyes and said the same thing he did when he asked me to marry him. "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. I will always love you."

I finished my vows but the beeps of his heart monitor are getting slower. Dimitri's voice is almost too low as he says, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always."

The tears fall harder thinking what it be like to lose him. I silently prayed that wouldn't come true as we kiss for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and congratulate us before going back to work or whatever they did before our little wedding.

That night I slept next to my husband in his bed only to wake up to see he died in his sleep.

**So tell me what think! Did you cry? Do you like the song? Review and tell me what you think about it please. :)**


End file.
